prowrestlingfandomcom_de-20200215-history
National Wrestling Association
National Wrestling Association (NWA) war der Name einer US-amerikanischen Wrestling Federation, deren Promotor Nick Kerasiotis war. Im Oktober 1980 wurde sie offiziell aufgelöst.Bescheinigung über die Auflösung (PDF), abgerufen am 23. Januar 2019 Geschichte Frühezeit Noch bevor die National Wrestling Association als Promotion aufgestellt wurde, besaß sie schon einen eigenen World Title, was sie in der Geschichte des Wrestling einmalig werden lässt. Am 23. August 1929 wurde der spätere Wrestling-Dachverband unter der Leitung von Gen. John Clinnin als Wrestlingabteilung der National Boxing Association aufgestellt. Bereits im Oktober 1930 wurde die Promotion von der NBA unabhängig und hatte Col. Harry Landry zum Präsidenten. In der Folgezeit schlossen sich zahlreichen Wrestling-Veranstalter der National Wrestling Association an. So beispielsweise der in Iowa beheimatete Paul Georg. Dieser reorganisierte seinen Wrestlingverband mit seinem Beitritt in die NWA Iowa um. Einflussreichster Veranstalter und Major Promotor war jedoch der in St. Louis (Missouri) ansässige Tom Packs. Dieser setzte sich seit in der National Wrestling Association durch und dominierte diese rasch. Die National Wrestling unter der Führung von Tom Packs und Paul Bowser Packs' Promotion, die Tom Packs' Northwest Association, kontrollierte das Wrestling in den Neuenglandstaaten, New York, Missouri, Louisiana und den Mittelstaaten Iowa, Nebraska sowie Kentucky und Teile des benachbarten Kanada. Bald wurde Packs' autoritärer Führungsstil vom Vorstand der National Wrestling Association bemängelt und man beschloss, ihm mit Paul Bowser einen Gegenpart gegenüberzustellen. Bowsers Promotion, die American Wrestling Association, kontrollierte Minnesota, Massachusetts, Ohio und Teile der Neu-Englandstaaten, New Yorks und New Jerseys. Die AWA war aber auch wie Packs in Kanada aktiv. Bowser konnte sich Packs gegenüber nicht durchsetzen und so waren beide bereits im März 1936 zerstritten. Zweiter Weltkrieg und Abspaltung einiger Promotoren Bis zum Beginn des zweiten Weltkrieges (1939) war die NWA trotz allen Schwierigkeiten zum größten amerikanischen Wrestling-Dachverband aufgestiegen. Die meisten Suborganisationen der National Wrestling Association waren ab 1940 mit der autoritären, fast diktatorisch anmutenden Führung durch Tom Packs unzufrieden. Dieser führte die National Wrestling Association inzwischen wie ein Syndikat. Deswegen erklärte beispielsweise Orville Brown als erster Major Promotor seine Unabhängigkeit innerhalb der National Wrestling Association und wies darauf hin, dass diese nur eine "Federation", ein freiwilliger Dachverband, war. Brown konnte einige einflussreiche Wrestling-Veranstalter auf seine Seite ziehen: Es waren die Promotoren George Simpson, Al Haft, Tony Stecher, Wally Karbo, Maxwell Baumann und Billy Sandow, die in Kansas beheimatet waren. In Nebraska begannen sie, erstmals unter dem Banner der National Wrestling Alliance zu veranstalten und kamen auch mehrmals nach Iowa. Diese Namensänderung, der Ersatz des Wortes Association durch Alliance, sollte offen ausdrücken, dass diese NWA nun ein Zusammenschluss gleichberechtigter Partner war. Damit traten diese Promotoren in Konkurrenz zu Tom Packs, der die National Wrestling Association inzwischen als sein persönliches Eigentum sah. Der lokale Promotor Paul George hatte viele Übereinstimmungen hinsichtlich Browns Vorstellungen und so begann er auch im Namen der National Wrestling Alliance zu veranstalten. Im Januar 1941 benannte George seine Promotion um und veranstaltete nur noch unter dem Banner der National Wrestling Alliance. Ab dem 9. Juni 1943 veranstalteten Brown und seine Partner fast nur noch im mittleren Westen und im angrenzenden Kanada. Durch eine geschickte Vermarktung wurde die National Wrestling Alliance durch die Presse überregional bekannt. Die Journalisten bezeichneten diese jedoch als Midwest Wrestling Alliance (MWA), da das Kürzel "NWA" noch auf die National Wrestling Association bezogen wurde. Am 1. September 1943 ging Paul George auf direkter Konfrontation mit Tom Packs, als die National Wrestling Alliance in dessen Stammterritorium, Missouri, auftauchte. Die NWA Iowa erklärte Missouri nun zu ihrem Einflussgebiet. Aber der zweite Weltkrieg zeigte seine ersten Spuren, da immer mehr Promotionen geschlossen und deren Angestellte zum Wehrdienst eingezogen wurden. Das betraf vor allem die kleineren, da die größeren noch einen gewissen Reservebestand an älteren Wrestlern hatten. Reorganisation der National Wrestling Association und Eingliederung in die National Wrestling Alliance Im Juli 1948 lud Paul George acht einflussreiche NWA-Promotoren, einschließlich Tom Packs, zu einem Gedankenaustausch bezüglich der Reorganisierung der NWA nach Iowa ein. Der zwischenzeitlich hoch verschuldete Packs hatte jedoch sein Territorium für 360.000 US$ an ein Konsortium verkauft, dem auch Lou Thesz, Bill Longson, Frank Tunney und Eddie Quinn angehörten. Diese nahmen zusammen mit Landry an der Sitzung teil, besaßen jedoch kein Mitspracherecht. Einzig Thesz wurde als Anwärter auf den NWA World Title mit einbezogen. Alle Anwesenden kamen überein, dass die National Wrestling Association dringend reformiert gehöre und nach ihrer Reorganisierung den Namen National Wrestling Alliance tragen solle. Endziel war es, beide NWAs wieder zu vereinen und dafür sollten beide Weltmeistertitel in eine einheitliche Meisterschaft überführt werden. Es bestand im mittleren Westen das Paradoxon, dass in einer Region zwei gleichwertige Weltmeistertitel von zwei NWAs vorhanden waren. Am 20. Juli 1948, nur zwei Tage nach dem Treffen, ernannte die National Wrestling Association Thesz zum dritten Mal zu ihrem Weltmeister. Und es wurden nun von allen Beteiligten verschiedene Storylines für eventuelle Titelverteidigungen ausgearbeitet. Vor allem Orville Brown forderte ein Titelvereinigungs-Match gegen Lou Thesz. Doch eine plötzliche Unfallverletzung Browns zwang die National Wrestling Alliance dazu, ihren Titel am 27. November 1949 kampflos Lou Thesz zuzusprechen. Mit der Titelvereinigung ging die alte NBA/NWA in der National Wrestling Alliance auf.http://www.solie.org/titlehistories/nwawht.html Reaktivierung Mit der Titelvereinigung war die National Wrestling Association ein Bestandteil der National Wrestling Alliance. Aber es gab weiterhin Kräfte, die die NWA als "Association" wieder reaktivieren wollten. 1953 fand sich die National Wrestling Alliance auf ihrem Höhepunkt. Ihr gehörten nun 100 Promotoren und 30 Promotionen an. Doch war ihr Verhalten nicht ganz unumstritten: Man sagte ihr Mafia-ähnliche Strukturen nach und ging gerichtlich gegen sie vor. Alles, was die frühe National Wrestling Alliance an der alten National Wrestling Association bemängelte, praktizierte sie nun selbst. Mit dem kleinen Unterschied, in der alten NWA war dieses Syndikat nur in der Person Tom Packs vereint, in der Alliance machten, bis auf Paul George, alle Veranstalter mit. So trat im Mai 1960 die American Wrestling Association aus der National Wrestling Alliance aus und ein wenig später verließ auch der Promotor R. B. Latting diesen Dachverband. Mit einigen Partnern reaktivierte dieser die National Wrestling Association und versuchte diese als echte Konkurrenz zur National Wrestling Alliance darzustellen. Aber schnell geriet die National Wrestling Association zur schlechten Kopie der National Wrestling Alliance. Wurde dort die sinnlose Sperrung der Wrestler und Promotoren bemängelt, praktizierte die National Wrestling Association unter Latting ganz genau das gleiche. Bekanntestes Beispiel einer solchen Sperrung ist Bruno Sammartino. Dieser wurde am 6. März 1961 durch die Staatliche Sportkommission des Staats Maryland für die Territorien der National Wrestling Association gesperrt. Dieses war die direkte Folge, dass Sammartino nur zwei Tage vorher in San Francisco für die zur National Wrestling Alliance gehörenden Promotion Capitol Wrestling Federation angetreten war, während er aber unter einem Vertrag der National Wrestling Association stand. Zusammenarbeit mit NWA Capitol Wrestling Vince McMahon löste Sammartino seinen Vertrag in der National Wrestling Association, indem er diesen aufkaufte und übernahm Sammartino in seine eigene Promotion. Dadurch wurde diese völlig willkürliche Sperrung Sammartinos aufgehoben und dessen Ringer-Ehre wieder hergestellt, da dessen Eintrag in allen Sperrverzeichnissen gelöscht wurde. Ende 1962 beschlossen beide Wrestlingverbände, ihr gegenseitiges Konkurrenzverhalten aufzugeben. Stattdessen einigten sich Vince McMahon (Capitol Wrestling Federation) und Larry Atkins (National Wrestling Association) auf ein gemeinsames Experiment namens World Wide Wrestling Assciation (WWWA). Diese neue Promotion war in Cleveland (Ohio) beheimatet und veranstaltete im gesamten Nordosten und in Chicago. Bekannt wurde WWWA für einen gemischten Kampf, der am 18. April 1963 stattfand. An diesem Tag trat der Boxer Muhammad Ali gegen den Top-Star der Promotion Buddy Rogers an. Am 28. April 1963 endete diese Zusammenarbeit. Vince McMahon vereinnahmte die WWWA und vereinigte sie mit seiner Promotion, der Capitol Wrestling Federation. Diese wurde nun als World Wide Wrestling Federation reorganisiert. Vince McMahon beendete seine Vollmitgliedschaft in der National Wrestling Alliance und wurde nun sowohl in der National Wrestling Alliance als auch in der National Wrestling Association ein assoziiertes Mitglied. Als Betreiber eines solchen angeschlossenen Wrestlingverbandes saß dieser im Aufsichtsrat beider Organisationen und konnte dort seinen persönlichen Einfluss auf die Wrestlingszene gezielt ausbauen. Ende 1972 einigten sich McMahon und der Vorstand der National Wrestling Alliance auf eine erneute Vollmitgliedschaft von McMahons Capitol Wrestling Federation und so trat diese Anfang 1973 der National Wrestling Alliance wieder bei. Gleichzeitig gab McMahon seinen Vorsitz im Aufsichtsrat der National Wrestling Association auf. Im März 1973 übernahm Nick Kerasiotis die Leitung der National Wrestling Association. Diese ist weiterhin fest in der unabhängigen Wrestlingszene verankert, aber ihre Mitgliedsverbände verwenden nicht mehr das Kürzel "NWA", da dieses nur noch mit der National Wrestling Alliance in Verbindung gebracht wird. Aufgrund dessen ist eine Angabe über die aktuelle Organisationsstruktur und eventuellen Veranstaltungen ihrer Affiliates nicht möglich. Siehe auch *Territorialstruktur der National Wrestling Association Einzelnachweise Literatur *Tim Hornbaker: National Wrestling Alliance. The Untold Story of the Monopoly That Strangled Pro Wrestling, ECW Press Toronto, Canada (2007), ISBN 978-1-55022-741-3 Weblinks *Geschichte der National Wrestling Association (englischsprachig) *wrestling-titles.com (englischsprachig) Kategorie:Promotion Kategorie:USA Kategorie:Ehemaliger NWA-Verband Kategorie:National Wrestling Association Kategorie:Independent